mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero/MK11
Strategy The first part of MK11 Sub-Zero's passive allows him to keep the opponent supressed while fighting him. Every 12-8 seconds, he inflicts frostbite to the current opponent, slowing them down and also draining their power over time. While his opponents are frostbitten, his combo enders have a chance to freeze them. Contrary to its description however, it appears as though one of his combo enders guarantees a freeze against a frostbitten opponent while the other one does not freeze at all, meaning that it is not entirely luck based. passiva (1).gif|MK11 Sub-Zero's freeze on kombo ender The last part of his passive makes MK11 Sub-Zero a great asset to any MK11 based teams. He can prevent each MK11 teammate from being knocked out once. When the active MK11 character's health reaches zero, instead of being knocked out, Sub-Zero replaces them with an ice clone (similar to Sub-Zero/Grandmaster) which explodes afterwards, not only dealing minor damage and inflicting bleed on the current opponent, but also restoring about 10% of that character's max health. clone.gif|MK11 Sub-Zero's Klone replacement However, similar to Quan Chi/Warlock, Sub-Zero is unable to save himself. He also cannot save any other teammate after being knocked out himself. MK11 Sub-Zero SP2's has a secret ability: upon achieving 90% or more, there will be a close-up animation of the attack and STUN will be applied to the opponent. sp2.gif|MK11 Sub-Zero STUN on SP2 Interactions Good With * MK11 Characters * Scorpion/Ninjutsu and Sub-Zero/Cryomancer: MK11 Sub-Zero gains +30% in damage and health respectively. * Kung Jin/Shaolin, Wrath Hammer, Scorpion/Hellspawn and Bloody Tomahawk: Sub-Zero gains a bar of starting power. Good Against * Characters that give starting power bars: Sub-Zero's ability to apply frostbite (and combo ender freeze) can prove useful for quickly draining their power while effectively preventing them from performing their special attacks or X-Rays. Countered By * Mileena/Piercing: Mileena's passive ability allows her to gain a bar of power from Sub-Zero's ice clone replacement as it applies a bleed DOT on explosion. Sub-Zero can also bleed Mileena when he uses Special 1. * Jade/MK11: Jade grants MK11 teammates the ability to heal from fire/bleed/poison DOTs, giving players who use Sub-Zero a disadvantage because he can cause bleed on SP1 and with his passive ability. * Raiden/Dark: Raiden can reverse the power drain effects of Sub-Zero's frostbite, turning the tide and allowing Raiden to prepare a deadly special attack or X-Ray. * Raiden/MK11: Raiden and his MK11 teammates become immune to Sub-Zero's Power Drain and Frostbite. * Shao Kahn/Konqueror: When his MK11 teammates are at a low enough health threshold, Sub-Zero can't save them from Shao Kahn's Brutality. * Liu Kang/Klassic: Liu Kang gains basic attack boosts from Sub-Zero's Power Drains and Frostbites, as well as Critical Attack Boosts from Sub-Zero's Bleeds. * Tanya/Treacherous: Tanya reduces the effects of Power Drain to herself and her teammates. Abilities Here are Sub-Zero's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Sub-Zero's support and equipment cards. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:MK11 Characters Category:Male Characters